1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat mop tool, and more particularly to a flat mop tool which can be moved frontward and rearward for dusting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional flat mop tool 200 comprises a bottom board 210, a raised axle 220, and a mop pole 230.
The raised axle 220 is disposed above the bottom board 210. The mop pole 230 is pivotally connected with the raised axle 220. A dusting paper 300 is provided and disposed underneath the bottom board 210.
When flat mop tool 200 is used for dusting, the user holds the mop pole 230 to move forward and rearward. Because the dusting paper 300 is attached to the lower surface of the bottom board 210, the dust will be accumulated at the front side or the rear side of the bottom board 210. For the accumulated dust attracted to the dusting paper 300 by means of static, the bottom board 210 is first lifted forward through the mop pole 230 and then moved rearward, alternatively, the bottom board 210 is first lifted rearward and then moved frontward for the accumulated dust to be underneath the dusting paper 300, such that the dust can be attracted to the dusting paper 300. The operation is troublesome in use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.